Ashes
by RexieCakes
Summary: When Alaska notices there's something going on with one of her friend Spark, she asks the fire pup what's wrong, however when Spark gets angry at the questions thrown his way Alaska knows she needs to figure out what's going on... But what will she discover? And knowing she needs to alert the team of this where will everything lead down the line? Rating will rise to M later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all~! I'm back! I took a bit of a break from writing so I could take care of somethings and have time to relax. Anyway, starting off with a small chapter, but hey at least we're getting this story started. So read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day outside the Lookout where the pups of PAW Patrol were relaxing in the late summer sun. Alaska smiled at she chatted with her friends and sister. However she couldn't help but notice something; One of her pals seemed off. The fire pup Spark wasn't as talkative as usual, though he still kept up with conversion.

Maybe Spark was just a tad tired today? Alaska tried to ignore the bubbling feeling that something wasn't right, but just couldn't. As Ocean was talking with Air and Shirley, Gravel rested his head on his paws and began to snooze away. Alaska smiled at Spark who smiled back in return, but said nothing. "Hey... Uh, Spark? Can we go talk for a second? Alone?" Alaska whispered, only so the fire dog could hear. Spark nodded and rose to his paws as Alaska then did the same. "Hey where are you two going?" Ocean asked, noticing the two pups getting ready to leave. "Oh! I just wanted to show Alaska some cool pictures of upcoming snow gear that's supposed to hit stores this winter," Spark replied. "Oh sounds cool! Well see ya two later!" Ocean responded, as she waved at her friends. With that, Ocean went back to chit chatting with Shirley and Air while Spark and Alaska walked off.

"Thanks for the cover story..." Alaska said. "No problem~! Though I must ask, why are you wanting them to not know you simply wanted to talk with me in private?" Spark asked. "B-Because I... I just... I get the feeling there's something wrong. You aren't as interactive today as you usually are! And I know I'm not there for every mission you deal with, so I thought maybe you're just tired from a rougher mission than usual? But something in my gut is telling me that's not it..." Alaska replied.

The orange and white collie sighed and sat down. He glanced at his paws and then looked at the Husky. "It's... It's... Well... It's better if you and the others, including Ryder don't know about this," Spark managed to choke out. "W-What?" Alaska asked, as she blinked at the Collie. "What is going on?"

"I-I can't tell you!" Spark barked back in response. At this, Alaska narrowed her eyes. "What can't you tell me? Did someone do something or... Or threaten you?" The Husky questioned.

"No! But this is a personal matter! I don't need nor do I want you or anyone else involved!" Spark suddenly snapped. He then released a growl and showed his teeth. Alaska backed up in shock and then sighed. "Okay you want to deal with this on your own? Fine. Go ahead. But we're all family here even though we're not blood related, and you should know when dealing with something you can always go to your family," Alaska said, as she walked off to join the others.

The fire pup took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he went to join the other pups as well so that it would seem like nothing bad had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone~! What's up!~ -waves- Sorry for the delay in updating I have been busy with other things. I got a job so writing won't be as quick as before. I also don't always feel up to it after work or if I have a busy week that includes other stuff as well. I do have plans every Tuesday afternoon, every Sunday evening, I am working Thursdays and Fridays, this Saturday I am going to a Halloween Party and the other days I am helping around the house, and then getting some relaxing time. So yeah, I will be aiming to update once a week at most. But we'll see. Last week I was pretty busy with stuff all week long so I didn't have a chance to update.**

 **Anyways, okay enough about me and onto the story: Next chapter I am planning to up the rating to M. So just a warning there. Anyways, okay so what's going on with Spark? You gotta keep reading the story to find that out. So read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

When Spark returned to the group he put on a fake smile for the pups, while Alaska was in conversation with Shirley, just as Rosey approached them. "Hey pals~! What's up?" Rosey asked as she sat down and took her uniform off. "We're just chatting away~!" Ocean replied. "How did everything go with fixing the leak at Katie's?"

"Just fine! All taken care of," Rosey replied, as she sat down. "Good to hear!" Ocean barked.

As the day passed on there weren't anymore missions and Spark acted like everything was fine. When the time came for Air and Alaska to head back home everyone said goodnight to them like always. Once Spark saw the Cockapoo and Husky drive off he sighed in reielf. At least he'd get a night to not pretend in front of someone who knew something was up. Spark relaxed as the sunset that evening. He did always find nights to be peaceful. That evening when Spark and the others at the Lookout went to bed, he pretended to be asleep for a while until he heard snores from the other pups. The fire pup then quietly snuck out of his pup-house and dashed away from the Lookout, towards the town of Adventure Bay.

* * *

"So you think something's up with Spark?" Air questioned, as she laid on her bed and flipped another page in the book she was currently reading. "Yeah! He was all defensive when I asked him if something was wrong! And then he said he doesn't want ANY of us involved~! We're his family! We're supposed to be in involved!" Alaska howled.

"Sis, calm down. Yes we're all family, but we don't need to be sticking our noses in each other's business all the time. There are things we'll all need to handle on our own. And besides, Spark isn't the type who would face something dangerous on his own," Air responded.

"How can you be so calm!? He could be in trouble! If something happened to him I wouldn't know what I'd do!" Alaska yelped. At this Air grinned and then put her book down. "Well I have been working with my therapist to keep a calmed mind with positive self talk, among another things... But also, Alaska it sounds like you are into Spark a bit,"

"I do not have feelings for Spark!" Alaska said, as her cheeks flushed bright red. "Oh yeah you do! You're face is burning up! It was just like me when you realized I had feelings for Shirley," Air responded.

"Okay okay! You got me! I do have feelings for Spark! But that's not important right now! He's angry with me and I'm angry with him and he's been doing god knows what behind our backs! And not even Ryder knows what it is!" Alaska snapped. "Okay how about this? Tomorrow you apologize to Spark, tell him you promise to not try and get involved, then you guys are on good terms again, after that we can ever secretly give him the watchful eyes and if something's going on that is bad we'll get Ryder right away," Air said.

"That sounds like a good idea~! And that way no matter what's going on we will know what to do," Alaska nodded. Air smiled at her sis and went over to the Husky's bed. He jumped up by Alaska and nuzzled her who have Air a nuzzle in return. "Alright good! We've got a plan. Now come on we should get to sleep," Air said. "Yes! Yes should! Thanks for letting me rant, Sis," Alaska replied. "No problem! I love you!" Air responded, as she leaped off Alaska's bed. "I love you too!" Alaska barked, as Air turned off the light and got into her own bed.

Alska yawned and screathed as she began to fall asleep, hoping that nothing bad was going on with Spark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there pals~! -waves- What's up? Yes it's been like over a month since my last update, but I have been busy and this month is going to be quite busy too with Christmas, a friends birthday, new years eve and plans for the holidays with family.**

 **So anyways, here we go this has been upped to an M. So read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Alaska and Air headed to the Lookout. When they arrived and parked their vehicles they were greeted by Ryder and the other pups.

Everyone said good morning and Alaska glanced at Spark who smiled at her and waved. The Husky approached him and pointed to the back lawn, as everyone else was busy chatting away. Spark began to walk with Alaska and once they were alone and out of sight from their friends, the snow/ice pup spoke.

"I'm really sorry, Spark. I shouldn't have tried to stick my nose in your business... I just worry about all of you. I mean we're rescue pups we risk our lives everyday, ya know? But anyway I promise to never try to shake anything from you again... I hope we can still be friends?"

Spark smiled and pulled Alaska in for a nice warm comforting hug. "Girl, we were still friends and we always will be! It's alright. I get it, I worry about all of you everyday as well. It's scary," The fire pup replied.

"Well thanks for your understanding and forgiveness. It means a lot," Alaska responded, as the two friends broke the hug. "Of course! I'd never hold something against you or the others. We all make mistakes, we're all still growing up, and we're a family. We will love one another forever!" Spark barked.

"Yes indeed~! We have a lot of love in this family!" Alaska said. "Got that right!" Spark nodded with a grin. "Now come on, let's get back to the others!"

* * *

For the rest of the day Alaska and Air kept a watchful eye on Spark when he wasn't looking, however nothing seemed out of place. Maybe whatever was going on wasn't bad? Had Alaska been overthinking this? The Husky was beginning to wonder if that was true. After all, like Air had told Alaska the night before if it was something dangerous Spark wasn't the type to just deal with it by his self.

A little while after lunch, Ryder called the pups to the Lookout for a mission and afterwords when that was finished things kept going on as they had been. Alaska felt herself relax, honestly thinking that nothing was wrong with her friend.

And finally as it was time for Air and Alaska to return home the Husky felt no more fear for her friend. "Well see ya all tomorrow~!" Alaska said as she waved. Air giggled as Shirley gave her a loving lick on her forehead nearby. Alaska smiled at the couple fondly before she hugged her friends. "Okay see ya all in the morning!" Air howled, as she and Alaska headed to their vehicles. "Well you were right, Air. Spark seems just fine," Alaska said, as they parked outside of their home. "Yeah he seems just like himself!" Air barked.

"I worry too much sometimes, don't I?" Alaska asked. "Eh. Not as much as me. Do remember that's my job," Air smirked. Alaska giggled and shook at her head, at her sister's joke, as they entered the cabin.

* * *

Alaska awoke from a peaceful slumber to the familiar sound of her pup-tag beeping. Glancing over at Air who was somehow sleeping through it and noticed her not lightning up or anything, the husky quickly quietly er way out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen where she could talk to whomever it was calling her without fear of waking anyone up. "Hello?" Alaska said as she answered her tag. "Alaska!" Shirley yelped. "Shirley?... What's the matter?" Alaska asked. "Spark is what's the matter! I saw him going towards town when I got up to get some water. I know you guys are like best friends! And I'm still at home, I need you to find him! See what's going on! I will be there soon with backup. I know this has to bad... He's never left home at night before..." The cop dog replied.

The Husky gulped as she felt her nerves picking back up. "Okay, Shirley! I'll find him! Let me just wake up-"

"No! I will call Air and tell her to inform Jake. Go now! Please!" Shirley barked. "Okay," Alaska responded, as she headed for the front door.

Alaska drove into Adventure Bay and began sniffing for Spark's scent. While she was no cop dog, she still could pick up scents of those she knew pretty easily.

As she got her friend's scent she parked her snowmobile and began to follow the scent as it got stronger. Alaska led herself to a house where she smelled Spark's scent all the way up to the front door.

The Husky went around the house looking into each window until she finally came to one where she felt her heart stop. As she looked into the window to this... This room she saw Spark chained to a wall where an adult human woman was fucking him. The Husky could ever so slightly hear the moans from her friend's mouth as the human lady finger fucked him... Then she saw it... Spark orgasmed onto the human lady's fingers and hands.

At that moment, Alaska heard the sound of Shirley's police truck, along with everyone else's vehicles as well... But the Husky could not move. She could barley breathe. She stood there in shock and only moved when she felt all four of her legs start to shake and she backed away and sat down on the grass, trying to collect herself as she felt a panic attack coming on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone~! Okay so here are with chapter 4~! There is no sexual content in this chapter, however it does cover some heavy stuff. There will be sexual content again later on in the story, but I will always say at the start of the chapter if there's going to be any of that.**

 **Okay so anyway read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Alaska felt her heart pounding in her chest as she pulled herself up and ran to the front of the house. "SHIRLEY! GET IN THERE! STOP SPARK! STOP THAT WOMAN!" Alaska howled as tears spilled from her eyes. She ran right up to the police pup and started to hyperventilate.

Everyone looked shocked to see the Husky in such distress. Now it was clear to everyone that something horrible was going on. "Alaska!" Air barked, as she ran up to her sister along side Jake. "What happened? What did you see?"

"...I... I can't talk about it- I feel sick and scared..." Alaska mumbled. "Shirley, take everyone else inside! I will stay out here and help Alaska. She's dealing with a panic attack. I know how to help her!"

Shirley nodded as Ryder spoke up. "Okay pups! Let's get there! Jake please come in as backup!" "We'll be back soon..." Jake said, as he gently pet Alaska and Air.

As Ryder, Jake, and the other pups charged into the house, Air helped Alaska through her panic attack just as she had been taught. Within a few minutes the Husky was able to breathe with no issues and her crying had stopped. She held onto her sister who held her back. "Everything's going to be okay," Air whispered gently. "I promise,"

Alaska nuzzled against Air and kept on hugging her close, however the calming moment ended a second later when screaming and yelling was heard. Both sisters broke the hug and looked towards the house where they saw the woman coming out in handcuffs, with Ryder and Shirley on each side of her. Alaska and Air's eyes widened as they realized they knew this woman; They had saved her just a month ago when she was attacked by a gang just outside of town. Her name was Tina and she was cursing Ryder's ear off as Shirley growled and told her to stop.

Right behind them came Spark who was walking in between Jake and Rosey as the others walked out behind them. He was screaming for them to let Tina go and was sobbing at the very same time. Both Alaska and Air stayed where they were for the moment. Not really knowing exactly what to do.

"Jake! Shirley and I are going to be waiting here for other cops to show up and take Tina. In the meantime, can you take everyone to the Lookout? We should be back within a few hours," Ryder said. "Of course, dude~! See ya soon," Jake replied. Ryder smiled at his friend, before he and Shirley took Tina to their police vehicle. "NOOOO!" Spark cried. "TINA TINA!"

Alaska watched on in horror as Spark struggled against Jake's hold. "LET ME GO!" Spark screamed as he growled loudly at Jake and tried to bite his hand. "HEY!" Alaska barked, as she ran towards Spark. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Air walked up towards the fire pup and glared at him, and began to growl. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Spark yelled.

* * *

Somehow someway Jake and the rest of the Paw Patrol was able to get Spark to the Lookout without any problems. However when they got to the Lookout, Spark dashed to his pup-house and slammed the door once he was inside.

Jake sighed and shook his head as the rest of the pups walked up beside of him. "Jake...? What exactly happened?" Air questioned. "Why is Tina going to be taken away? And why is Spark so upset?"

"Spark and Tina have apparently been... Been in a uh...- A BDSM relationship for a few months... Spark kept saying she loved him. That it was more than just sex... However Tina was going on and on about if she was taken away she wouldn't be able to train her slave anymore... She wouldn't be able to fuck him anymore... She gave off the idea that somehow they met up and agreed to this BDSM business, not even friends and... It seems she was just using him and he thought there was more to it than that," Jake explained.

Alaska's eyes winded and Air felt her blood run cold. "It'll be alright pups, come on inside..." Jake said. As the team walked into the Lookout everyone was as quiet a mouse not knowing what to say or do. Noticing the tension in the room, Jake turned the on the TV and played some funny YouTube Videos to hopefully get the pups to laugh and relax.

It began working with some of the team- Gravel laughed first and cracked a smile. Ocean and Rosey were next to begin to feel a little better. However Alaska remained quiet and Air who was very worried about her sister could not focus on the TV.

* * *

An hour and a half later Shirley and Ryder returned to the Lookout and now it was almost morning. "Sorry everyone... We had to talk with the officers about a lot of stuff regarding Tina and Spark," Ryder said as Shirley stretched and yawned. The bags under her eyes showing she was extremely tired. "Yeah... It was not fun," Shirley added in. "Also I assume Spark's in his pup-house?"

"Yeah. He hasn't come out since we got here," Air replied, as she got up and approached her girlfriend to give her a gentle loving nuzzle. As Shirley smiled and nuzzled Air back, Ryder spoke up. "Well we'd better figure out how to get him out... Because the police are going to be coming over to talk with him later today," Ryder said.

"What! Why? Is he in trouble!?" Alaska barked. "No. No. But they need to talk with him to figure out some more information," Ryder answered. "As for now we've gotta think of a to get Spark to talk to us,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys~! -waves- sorry for the delay been busy and what not- Anyway yes this is short and way shorter than I wanted this to be- But I am really just glad I was able to finally crank something out. So read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Alaska wondered if she could possibly get Spark to talk to her and the others... But knowing how angry he was the Husky wasn't sure what she could say or do that would help. However Alaska still wanted to try.

"Let me see if I can get through to him, Ryder," Alaska said. "Alright. Just be careful and remember he starts to upset you, keep your cool!" The man replied. "You got it!" Alaska replied, as she headed out of the Lookout and headed over to Spark's pup-house. The Husky gently knocked twice on the door, before it slid open and Spark glanced at his friend with unreliable expression.

"Hi, Spark. I uh... I just want to talk okay? Could you explain to me what happened exactly?" Alaska said. Spark sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He walked to the corner of his pup-house before speaking. "I... I love Tina. And she loves me! We got separated! You guys took her from me!" The fire pup snapped.

"Spark, BDSM between a human and any other animal is against the law. Jake told us Tina said she only wanted you for sex... That's not her loving you back..." Alaska replied. "Love is safety, warmth, comfort, security, reassurance when someone needs it... Did she really give you any of those things?" Spark stood still with his back still turned to Alaska, but he didn't speak nor move. The snow pup really wished she knew that he was thinking.

"No... She didn't... But she made me feel good in another way. Isn't love about making someone feel good?" Spark responded. "Well yeah it is, but like I said before there's more to love than just sex," Alaska barked. "H-Have I been wrong this whole time then?..." Spark questioned. He turned to the Husky and walked over to him as tears began to form in his eyes. "Oh god... I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm an idiot!" Spark wailed. He pulled Alaska in for a hug and cried into her fur. Alaska hugged her friend back and nuzzled him gently. "Hey it's okay. It's okay. We are your family. We love you and we're not leaving you. It's okay, I promise," Alaska said.

* * *

Spark continued to cry in Alaska's arms as they hugged. It was clear as day that the fire pup needed to cry it all out.

Within the next half an hour Spark gained the courage to talk to Ryder, Jake, and the other pups who gave him loving hugs as they told him everything would be alright. They could tell Spark had realized his mistake and so there was no need to have a talk about that- Soon the police came out by and Spark told them everything they needed to know. It was then the police were able to find a fitting punishment for the woman. Tina not only referred to Spark as her 'slave' But also beat him at times, told him he was worthless when he didn't certain things she did to him.

As the day went on Spark cried on and off, but someone was always there to give him a comforting hug. That night when Alaska went home with Air and Jake she felt some relief that Tina would be given a harsh punishment of nine years behind bars for her actions, but worry still filled the Husky... As the pup she loved was suffering. But maybe Alaska could show Spark what a healthy love was. Maybe she could give him everything he truly needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone~! Okay so here is chapter 6 and I am so happy with how this came out~! Really got some important story points going with this chapter so I am very happy~ Also as I said before I'd put up a warning when there would be sexual content in a chapter. -Yes this chapter contains a sex scene- So with that warning put out there read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

The next morning when Alaska and Air got to the Lookout they joined the other pups in a game of soccer. When the pups were called in for Lunch they all ate as they watched some TV. "Hey, Alaska. I can't thank you enough for helping to bring me to my senses," Spark said. "You don't need to thank me. I just did what I needed to do," Alaska replied, as she smiled at the Collie. "Yeah... Still though thanks," Spark responded. "You're welcome," Alaska said. The two smiled at each other for a few long moments, before looking back at the TV screen.

"She's so cute..." Spark thought, as he glanced at the Husky who was distracted by the show they were watching.

* * *

After lunch and TV the pups went outside to play and a little while later they were called in for a mission. Alaska and Air were the only ones needed- So they went along with Ryder and the other pups went back downstairs to continue playing. The whole time the sisters were gone however, Spark sat looking towards the driveway "Hey Spark~!" Shirley greeted, as she came over and down beside the Collie. "Oh hey, Shirley..." Spark mumbled, his eyes still fixed towards the driveway. "Worried about Alaska and Air?" Shirley questioned. "Yeah..." Spark replied. "Air's like a little sister to me- I can't lose her! And Alaska... How could I live without-" Suddenly Spark covered his mouth with his paws and groaned. "Realizing now that you have feeling for our Husky friend?" Shirley questioned. "... Shirley, I've loved Alaska for a long time... Even before... Before stuff with Tina happened... I just... I never got the feeling that she has ever been interested in me like that..." Spark explained.

"Well to be honest I felt that way with Air as well. In fact had she not come forward with her feelings... I don't know if we would've ended up together. I mean yeah I'm a police dog so I have to be brave when I'm working, but... When it came to my crush on her? I was terrified to do anything!" Shirley barked. "Plus it didn't help that I wasn't sure if she even liked girls until she confessed,"

"So... Do you think I should go for it?" Spark asked. "Yes. I do," Shirley nodded. "Okay. When she and Air get back I'll tell her..." Spark responded. "Good! And don't worry~! I'm sure you've got this in the bag! I'll make sure the others don't try to noise their way into your talk either-" Shirley said. "Thanks," Spark replied, as he took a deep breath.

* * *

When Air and Alaska returned from their mission with Ryder they went over to the pups and smiled as they watched them play tag. "Alaska, Air~! Join us!" Ocean barked. "Sounds like fun~! Come on sis!" Air howled. Alaska smiled and followed her sister, however Spark sneaked away from the game and nervously smiled as he approached the Husky. "Hey Alaska, could we talk for a minute? Alone?" Spark asked. "Of course!" Alaska nodded. The two pups made their way to the other side of the Lookout, where Spark sat down looking his friend. "You feeling alright?" Alaska asked. "Yeah... I just... Alaska, even before all of that stuff happened with Tina... I started falling in love with you. And I still am! I just never said anything because I can't tell if you're into me! I know this is right after things ended with Tina, but that love wasn't really love... A love with you would be real," Spark managed to choke out. The Collie nervously looked at the ground, before slowly glancing up at his friend, who was grinning from ear to ear with tears forming in her eyes. "I love you too! I've loved you for so long!" Alaska barked, as tears started sliding down her cheeks. "Sorry... This is a happy cry,"

Spark smiled as he got up and pulled the Husky in for a hug. "So... Will you be my girlfriend?" Spark asked. "YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Alaska yelped, as she hugged Spark tightly.

When the team found out about Spark and Alaska they hugged them and have them congratulations. Ryder and Jake were also very pleased about the news! Over the next few weeks Spark and Alaska spent as much time together as possible. They went on dates, they'd double date with Air and Shirley, and through everything Spark finally new what a healthy love was.

One night the new couple was taking a walk through the park and stopped to look at the moon. "What a perfect night, huh?" Alaska asked. "Yeah it sure is," Spark responded. "I love you so much, Alaska,"

"I love you too so much," Alaska replied, as she kissed Spark on the lips. The fire pup grinned and kissed the Husky back, before playfully pinning her onto the grass. "You are gorgeous," Spark said. "So gorgeous,"

"And you're handsome. So handsome," Alaska said with a smile. "Alaska... We're old enough to... You know, but not old enough to where you could have pups... D-Do you wanna?" Suddenly Spark was cut off by Alaska pulling his head down into a heated kiss full of passion. Spark kissed back and their tongue roamed their others mouth, fighting for dominance. It was like a different kind of fire ignited Spark as he broke the kiss and began to kiss Alaska's neck. He just couldn't stop himself... "Spark.. There's no one else around. We love each other and I love you. I want you! Let's become one," Alaska said. Spark nuzzled his girlfriend gently before getting up and Helping the Husky to stand as well. After she turned around and put her tail up, he mounted her. Spark began thrusting into Alaska slowly. The Husky moaned as pleasure filled her being from her toes to her head and ears. "I love you Spark! I love you!" Alaska moaned, as Spark began thrusting into her harder and faster. "I love you too, Alaska! I love you too!" Spark moaned back. Soon Alaska and Spark finished and then fell to the ground panting and riding out their waves of pleasure together by hugging.

"This is real love. Right here this is love," Spark thought as he kissed Alaska on the forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with another update today~! I really wanted this chapter to come out a certain way, since this will be a huge turning point for the story. No sexual content in this one, just cute moments with a lot of surprises at the end! So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

A few months passed and fall had arrived. The leaves were all changing colors in the trees and beginning to fall off. The pups were all relaxing in the Lookout with some TV, while also chatting away.

Air and Shirley were very excited to be double dating with Alaska and Spark that night! They'd be having a nice homemade dinner, dancing, and playing some pup pup boogie while the others turned in for the night-

After the other pups had their dinner and went to bed, Ryder helped Alaska, Air, Shirley, and Spark get the dinner together and had the pups dress up. Alaska wore a pink dress with one blue bow next to each ear. Air wore a blue dress with one pink bow next to each ear as well.

Shirley had a tux on since she felt better in one than in a dress. She wore a black tux with a with white bow tie. Spark had a black tux on as well with an orange bow tie. The four sat a table with steak, mashed potatoes and dog biscuits for dessert. To drink the pups had juice and water to choose from!

"This is great food~!" Air barked. "It sure is!" Alaska nodded. "Really great!" "Double dating with you guys is so awesome!" Shirley said. "It sure is!" Spark agreed.

After dinner, the pups played some pup-pup boogie and then had their dance to finish the night off. On their hind legs, Air and Shirley slow danced, as Alaska and Spark did the same. They all danced to Elton John's version of Can You Feel The Love Tonight? Air smiled as she rested her paws on Shirley's shoulders. The police dog had her paws around Air's back as she grinned at her girlfriend. Alaska and Spark slow danced together the same way, as their eyes were locked on each other the entire time. It was if Nothing else mattered. The love they felt for each other was so strong it could never be broken. Never.

When the song ended and the pups fell back onto all four of their paws they laid down to rest. "You know what would be the best thing ever? If we had a double wedding when we're adults~!" Shirley howled. Air suddenly felt her face heat up, before laughing nervously. "Sh-Shirley! It's way too soon to be thinking about that!" Air yelped. "Eh not really. I want to marry you someday. Don't you want to marry me?" Shirley replied, with a smirk. "Of course I do!" Air barked. "Wait! Hold up! Did you just propose to my sister!?" Alaska asked. "Not officially! Though I will at some point!" Shirley replied. "Oh my gosh..." Air groaned, as she turned an even darker shade of red. "Aww~! I love you, Air!" Shirley said. "I love you too!" Air replied. "I do like the idea of a double wedding though! What do you think, Alaska?" Spark added in. "I think it sounds lovely~! So is it a plan then, guys?" Alaska said, looking at her sister and Shirley. "It's a plan~!" Air and Shirley howled in unison.

"Great~! I can't wait to get married to you!" Spark said, as he smiled at his girlfriend. "I can't wait to marry you either! It will be fantastic!" Alaska responded, as she kissed her boyfriend on the lips. Spark smiled and kissed her back, as Shirley and Air smiled while nuzzling each other.

* * *

The next morning Alaska and Air arrived at the Lookout still very happy from the night before. "That was the best date yet!" Alaska barked. "It sure was~!" Air nodded.

When they found the other pups relaxing in the sun they greeted them good morning before laying down as well. About half an hour later Ryder called them up to the Lookout. "PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder Sir!" Shirley barked. "Pups, we've got a big mission! Mrs park's house is on fire! Her four year old daughter Kayla is trapped upstairs and Mr. Park's is coming back from work right now! Spark we need you to go up and get Kayla!" Ryder said. "I will make this fire nothing but ash!" Spark howled. "And Air! We need you to fly over the house and dump water from buckets! The fire department is also on their way to help out they will have buckets for you to use!" Ryder added in. "Into The Sky, Air Will Rise!" The Cockapoo barked. "Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said.

When Ryder and the pups arrived Spark barked out his latter right away, before being showed Kayla's bedroom window. As he opened the window with and knocked the screen out, Spark barked out Oxygen Masked that connected to his muzzle and then jumped into the room. The fire pup heard crying from the other side of the room, as fire burned almost everywhere. Slowly making his way towards the crying child, Spark made sure to avoid flames and walked calmly, yet not too slow. Spark managed to get around to Kayla who looked up at Spark with fear in her eyes. "Hi there! Your Kayla, right?" Spark asked. "Y-Yes..." Kayla nodded. "Well I'm Spark! I'm part of the PAW Patrol and I'll be getting you back to your parents okay?" The Fire pup replied. "O-Okay..." Kayla nodded. "Great! Come with me!" Spark said. Kayla carefully followed Spark as they slowly moved towards the window. As they kept on moving though, suddenly some of the wooden floor gave away. Spark's eyes widened as he grabbed Kayla and quickly moved them over as some of the floor fell below. "Spark~! Are you and Kayla, alright~?!" Ryder called into the Fire pup's tag. "We're okay... But I need some help..." Spark replied. Use my ladder to climb up and I'll pass you Kayla. I just want to make sure I get her to safety before I do,"

"Okay, Spark~! I'm coming up!" Ryder said. Spark hugged Kayla close and smiled at her. "Hey it's alright. We'll get out of here within a minute!" Spark barked. Kayla smiled at him and nodded, before she began to cough from the smoke.

"I'm here, Spark!" Ryder called from the window. "Thanks, Ryder~! Okay, Kayla let's get you to safe-" However Spark did not get a chance to finish his words, as the wooden floor right beneath him and Kayla began to give way. "QUICK~! GET KAYLA!" Spark yelped, as he threw the girl towards Ryder. The man caught the little girl in his arms, only looking at the child for a moment before looking up and gasping in fear. "SPARK!" Ryder screamed, as the fire pup went down with the the floor to the house's lower level. Ryder come hear Spark's screams, as well as the sound of the wood falling. Ryder's eyes widened in horror as the fire spread throughout the rest of the remaining bedroom. He slowly backed down the ladder with Kayla in his arms. After giving handing her to mom and dad, Ryder told the firemen what had happened. Air who had just put out some of the fire with some water and buckets, felt sick as she watched them run to look for her friend. Spark would be okay, right? He had to be... Air felt her anxiety creeping up on her, but shook it away to focus on the mission.

Within three minutes the fire was put out, but the firemen who had gone to look for Spark hadn't come back out...

Air whimpered, as she stood beside of Ryder. "It's okay, Air. Spark will be fine," Ryder said, as he pet the Cockapoo on the head. "Yeah... You're right~! He's Spark after all!" Air barked. "That's right," Ryder nodded, as he smiled at the pup. Then the firemen who had gone in to look for Spark walked back up. One of the three was carrying the pup in his arms. However all of them looked very upset... "Ryder... Air... We are so sorry... We didn't get to him in time- Spark is dead," One of the firemen said. Ryder and Air's eyes widened as they were brought forth their friend. Spark had burns all over his body. His oxygen mask had been knocked off, and yes he was indeed dead. Ryder took Spark in his arms and started to sob, as he fell to his knees. Air felt a wave of anxiety and depression crashing over her as she began to sob along with Ryder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this was a bit of a hard chapter to write, but I do like how it came out! Also I highly suggest you listen to the song Ashes By Celine Dion while reading this chapter. So here we go! Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

The moment the call came in on the pup's tags, telling them to get to the top floor at once before hanging up, the team ran up immediately as they could sense that something was wrong.

If backup was needed for the fire why didn't Ryder just call the pups he needed? He always did that when that what was going on... Was their another emergency now? Maybe one even worse than the fire?

The pups all remained quiet as the elevator rose to the top floor. They all had their uniforms on just in case they were needed to head out somewhere. Shirley led Rosey, Gravel, Ocean and Alaska to line up as they awaited the for the big screen in front of them to turn on. Finally, after about two minutes the screen turned on with Ryder and Air looking very very distressed. Their eyes were dark red it was clear they had been crying...

"Pups... I-I... I'm afraid I have bad news..." Ryder began as tears began to slid down his face. "Ryder?... What wrong? What happened?" Shirley asked, as she tried to remain calm. She had never seen her owner cry before. And then there was the fact that Air was taking very deep breaths... As if she had been having a panic attack. "Pups... Alaska... when Spark went into the house to that little girl... He... He didn't make it out..." Ryder said, as his voice cracked. "He's dead..."

At those words the pups in the Lookout all felt the color draining from their faces. Their faces were those of shock and then after a moment they all broke down. Alaska felt her body shaking as she sobbed heavily. "NO NO! SPARK! SPARK!" The Husky screamed as she continued to sob. Suddenly the Husky felt a paw gently pull her in for a hug. It was Rosey she let out a deep breath and fought her crying in order to help her friend. "Shhh... Shhh Alaska, it's gonna be okay. We'll get through this... You'll get through this," Rosey said, as she hugged her friend tightly and rubbed her back with one of her paws. "He's dead... He's dead!" Alaska yelped. She buried her head into Rosey's shoulder. Shirley who could not stop herself from crying, glanced up at Alaska who was in the most distressed state out of all of them. She couldn't even imagine what Husky was feeling...

Ryder sighed as he glanced at the scene before him, as Air sadly looked on with him. "Pups... We're coming home soon. I called Jake he's already on his way over to you all, so he may be there before us. We will see you all soon. We love you," Ryder added in. "Okay... We love you both too," The pups replied in unison, expect for Alaska who was sobbing too much to even form a few words.

* * *

While Jake was one who followed the law and knew that meant also respecting the rules of the road, for once in his life Jake didn't care. He drove as fast as he could to the Lookout. All he could think about was the distress that the team was dealing with. He knew Ryder must feel so bad. Jake knew how it felt to lose a dog... Well dogs. The man shook those memories from his head to focus on the road. He knew Ryder was grieving, he knew the pups were grieving... He knew his pup Alaska had just lost the love of her life. Sure, Jake didn't know how that felt but he was still very worried about his Husky.

Soon Jake pulled up to the Lookout and ran inside and went right upstairs, where everyone was (expect for Air and Ryder who still weren't back yet)

"Pups!" Jake said. The rescue dogs turned their heads and Alaska immediately broke from Rosey's embrace and ran to her owner. "JAKE!" Alaska cried, as she jumped into his arms. Jake held his Husky tightly. "It's alright, Alaska just let it all out," Jake whispered gently. With that Alaska continued on sobbing. Rosey sighed and pawed the floor. The others had calmed down for the moment and were now all hugging one another.

Around five minutes later Air and Ryder returned and when they walked out of the elevator and over to their family, Alaska jumped out of Jake's embrace and ran to Air, Ryder ran to Jake who then hugged him close. Crying started up again and everyone felt their hearts shattering more and more each second that went by. Spark was gone... He was gone and no one wanted to believe it.

* * *

A few days passed and the town of Adventure Bay learned about Spark's passing. Mayor Goodway was putting together a memorial for their fallen fire pup. When joining the PAW Patrol, the pups all had to sighed a document about if something happened to them on the job, how they'd like to be remembered afterwards. Spark wanted to be cremated so that's what the team was doing. Everyone was feeling very raw and often cried on and off. The memorial was set up outside of the Lookout. Chairs were put out for guests to sit and talk with each other, there was food and a banner hung just above the Lookout's front doors that had Spark's Badge on it: Which was orange with a black background and of course the symbol... Which was a burning building.

Despite this being more of a memorial Ryder added in some aspects of a funeral as well. He had a song picked out in honor of Spark, he'd be giving a speech as well as Mayor Goodway and Alaska. Everyone was dressed in more happy colors though. The girl pups all had some nice colored dresses on and Gravel wore a colored suit. Jake and Ryder also had colored suits on.

Everyone took their seats before talking and eating to listen to the speeches and the song that had been picked out. Mayor Goodway was the first to go up before the town and the PAW Patrol to talk. "Adventure Bay, PAW Patrol... I know we are feeling a great loss for our friend Spark. He was an amazing rescue pup, an amazing friend and a had a great heart. While his flame has burned out, let's not let our flames do the same... Let's keep our fires ignited for him. He'd want us all to keep living and being happy. I know this will take a long time to get through, but together we'll be alright. I will miss Spark for the rest of my days... He died a hero and he will be in my heart forever," The Mayor breathed in and out slowly as she felt tears in her eyes, before going to sit down, as Alaska went up to speak. "Spark was the best fire pup there ever was. I loved him so much and I always will. He was the love of my life an- And- I'll never forg-Forget him... Spa-Spark I love you-I l-Love you so much! I'll keep on going... F-For you," The Husky began to shake and then ran back over to her seat, as she sobbed against Jake.

Ryder sighed as he went up to his speech. As he stood before the town, his team and Jake he began to feel like he was going to cry again, but kept himself together. "This has been so hard for me... I-I... I remember when I lost the old members of PAW Patrol to death and it was so hard... I-I... I knew I might have to go through this again... Spark, I love you. You were and all will be remembered no matter what. You died saving a life... and I will miss you, Pal. I will miss you so much," Ryder felt himself starting to crumble as he then stood aside as Mayor Goodway came back up before the town. "Now... We have chosen a song for Spark... Let us remember him forever," Mayor Goodway mumbled, as two firemen came up by the Mayor and by Ryder. One was carrying a small podium and the other carried Spark's jar of ashes, along with his collar and pup-tag. They placed the jar on the flat top surface and then laid Spark's color around the the jar, and turned his pup-tag to be in the front. Then the song which had been set up with speakers began to play. It was "Ashes" By Celine Dion

As the song played some people bowed their heads in respect of the fallen pup while others sobbed... Spark was gone, but they'd go on and somehow someway they'd all be happy again...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone~! I finally got this new chapter finished and now posted! Yay! So how is Alaska doing? Let's find out! So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the funeral and things around the Lookout were very different. No one talked a lot, Ryder would call the pups up for missions and that was when the group as a whole talked the most. Alaska, however could not focus on work and since it wasn't winter yet she wasn't needed a whole lot unless it was a mountain rescue job. So while she tried her best to do those, it was clear she was having a very hard time. Ryder told her to take a two month break and he'd have the pups fill in for her.

And then there was the role of who'd carry on Spark's job. The pups were switching on and off after getting some fire rescue training, but it couldn't stay that way forever. Ryder knew he'd need a new fire pup and he was now thinking of getting a medic pup as well. He felt it would help a lot if Katie didn't always have to be called in when someone was hurt. She had her own business she was running after all. Ryder did not want to bother his friend with that any longer.

Ryder felt it was still way too soon to bring another fire dog into the mix. So he decided he'd start with a medic pup. In his free time he had done some research and found some good choices of pups who also were not only looking to help their people, but who needed good homes. Meanwhile, Alaska was very depressed and hardly came down to the Lookout with Air since her break had started. Jake had called in a therapist that was coming once a day seven days a week to speak with the Husky. She was also put on antidepressants.

Air was a little relieved that Alaska was getting help, but her sister was still so silent she barley talked to Air or Jake. She didn't much. She was also sleeping a lot more than she should be. Jake had been trying to get Alaska to go outside or go to the Lookout at least one day a week to see her friends and play. However Alaska said she didn't want to. So the closet Jake got to getting her 'outside' was when she sat near an open window during her therapy sessions.

The pups all wanted to go to Jake's and see Alaska. They wanted to hang out with her there and have fun, but they knew their friend was silently asking for space. So they respected it. Though they didn't like it one bit.

One evening when Air arrived home Jake had just finished preparing dinner and Alaska was quietly sitting at her chair at the kitchen table. Air smiled at her sister and waved. The Husky just gave her an unreadable expression. The Cockapoo sighed and helped Jake get the food on the plates and get water from the fridge.

Dinners were always silent now expect for when Jake and Air would make some small talk with each other about how their day was.

That night when it was bedtime Air and Alaska brushed their teeth and went to their room for the night. After shutting off the light, Air got into her bed and glanced at her sister who was already laying down. "Good night, Alaska. I love you," Air said. The Cockapoo waited a minute for a reply, but it never came.

Air felt her worries for her sibling grow as she rested her head on her pillow and tried to sleep.

* * *

Screaming. Air heard screaming. The Cockapoo jumped up from the sound and heard it was Jake. The pup raced out of her room as fast as she could and found her owner now sobbing as he was on his knees. "J-Jake?... What's wro-" Air suddenly saw the sight before them and gasped loudly. There... Laying in front of them on the kitchen floor was Alaska... She had a knife stabbing through her left front paw and another... Which was stuck in her chest. Blood was gathering on the floor. "Air! She's still alive! But barley! Call Ryder NOW!" Jake said.

The Cockapoo turned on her pup-tag and called for her leader. "RYDER! RYDER!" "Ai-Air?... What's wrong?" Ryder asked, as he yawned. "YOU NEED TO CALL KATIE AND WAKE HER UP! ALASKA NEEDS HELP NOW! SHE TRIED KILLING HERSELF AND SHE'S BARLEY STILL WITH US!" Air cried, as she felt the tears sliding down her face. "Get her to Katie's right away! I'm calling her now," Ryder replied, before hanging up.

Jake picked up the Husky in his arms and told Air to grab a towel from the hall closet while he got Alaska in the truck. The Cockapoo grabbed a towel as quick as she could and joined her owner and sister. Air sat in the passenger side by Jake as Alaska was now wrapped in the towel laying against her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone~! Got around to an update today! Very happy about that! So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Once again Jake did not care about the speed limit. All that mattered was getting Alaska to Katie's in time for her life to be saved. When his truck pulled up to their destination he saw that Katie was already outside waiting and ran up to the truck. Air opened the passenger side door and let Katie take Alaska. "I'm going to get started on surgery right away and get these knives removed. Come on inside and take a seat. The others are already on their way," Katie said. "Will do, Katie. Thanks," Jake replied. The woman simply nodded and then headed inside with Alaska in her arms.

Air and Jake gave each other a look that expressed their biggest concern. Would Alaska survive? Then they both made their way into the Pet Parlor without saying a single word. Not even a minute after they were inside and sitting down, Air and Jake heard the others pulling up outside.

"AIR! JAKE!" Shirley yelped loudly in a voice that mixed with worry and fear. She led the other pups and Ryder into the parlor and ran right up to her girlfriend and her girlfriend's owner. "Sh-Shirley..." Air mumbled, as she got out of her chair and pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. Shirley hugged Air back tightly and nuzzled her. "Shh. Shh. Everything will be alright," Shirley whispered softly. Jake found himself sobbing as Ryder hugged him. The other pups gathered around Shirley and Air with looks of fear and sadness. "I CAN'T LOSE HER! I CAN'T! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT WHEN WE'RE THIS YOUNG!" Air howled loudly, as she kept on crying.

After what felt like forever Katie came out of the surgery room. She sighed heavily as she removed her blood gloves from her hands and went to wash her hands in the sink at the other side of the room. Katie sighed as she threw the gloves out into the trash can, that was beside of the sink and began talking. "So I was able to remove the knives and the surgery was a success. I was able to give her more blood so she'll be regaining her strength from all the blood she lost. It's a good thing you found her when you did Jake she was very close to dying," Katie said. As she finished washing her hands and dried them with a towel.

"Thank you, Katie. I owe you one," Jake replied. "You don't owe me anything. I'm glad I was able to save Alaska. She's a darling," Katie responded as she smiled at her friend. Jake gave a small smile back, before sighing as he looked at the floor. "I think Alaska needs to be put in hospital," Ryder added in. "She tried to kill herself and almost did so... If she's put on twenty four seven watch the doctors will make sure she's okay. They'll even send in a therapist to see her,"

"I agree, Ryder," Jake said. "If Alaska is ever going to get better she needs to be somewhere with professionals that can help her,"

"Alaska should go there by ambulance. It's the safest way to move her after she's just had surgery. She's still asleep from the medicine I gave her before I started fixing her up, but it should wear off soon," Katie said. "Alright. I'll step outside and call the hospital," Jake nodded. He walked outside with his cell phone in hand as he took deep breaths.

"How long do you think Alaska will be there?" Ocean asked. "Well since this was an attempted suicide I'd say a week at the most," Ryder answered. "I don't think a week is long enough..." Air muttered. "I agree, but the hospitals don't keep anyone as long as they used to," Ryder sighed.

* * *

When Jake came back sat down with everyone else as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. When it Katie led the paramedics to the surgery room where Alaska was still asleep from the medicine she was given. Jake had Air ride with Alaska in the back of the ambulance while he followed in his truck with the others right behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay here we are with chapter 11! Been a bit busy with things so this is late but I am very happy with how this came out! Yeah... Alaska is a long way to go still.**

 **Anyways read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

When the PAW Patrol plus Jake arrived at Adventure Bay hospital they all gathered in the waiting room while the doctors set Alaska up in the psych ward. Air joined them after the ride in the ambulance.

"When Alaska's set up in her room we can see her right?" Shirley asked.

"Not sure. We may have to go in one at a time. I don't want her getting overwhelmed..." Jake responded. "But let's see what the doctor says,"

"Alright," Shirley nodded. "I just hope she'll get better..." Air mumbled while pawing floor. "What if she tries this again? And we can't save her?..."

"It'll be okay, Air. Alaska is a tough cookie she will get past this," Jake said as Ryder nodded along with his friend's words.

For the next few minutes the group just waited only talking a little bit here and there. Finally the doctor came out. "Alright, we have Alaska set up in her room. She is starting to wake up so she'll need someone in there to help keep her calm. I understand you will want to see her, but we're going to have to let her owner and sister go in first. If Alaska is not too overwhelmed then I'll let the rest of you go in as well," The doctor said.

"Sounds good. Thank you so much," Ryder responded, as he gave Air and Jake a smile of encouragement. "Yes. Thank you," Air added in as she and Jake got up. "Of course. Now follow me," The doctor replied. Jake and Air followed the doctor Alaska's room where he let them be with the Husky alone. Alaska who was laying in a bed and snuggled under a blanket was opening her eyes as Air and Jake closed the door behind them. "Hey Alaska. How are you feeling?" Air questioned as she approached her sister. "Yes how are you?" Jake asked, coming up to the Husky's bed. Alaska who was now fully awake took a look around the room and growled loudly. Air's eyes widened at her sister's action before the ice/snow pup spoke. "I can't believe that didn't work... And now I'm here... In this hell hole. I don't want to be here... I WANT TO DIE!" Alaska snapped, finishing off the last four words of her sentence with yelling.

"Alaska... Please! We love you! You will be okay! You will feel happy again!" Jake said. "NO! I WON'T! IF SPARK IS NO LONGER LIVING THEN I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE IN MY LIFE THAT'S WORTH IT!" Alaska screamed, as tears slipped down her face. Suddenly Air's face showed shock and hurt, while Jake's expression remained unreadable. "Y-You... You don't care about me and Jake? Your own sister and owner? And your friends? What about Ryder?" Air mumbled in question. "Oh please! You're not really my sister! We aren't blood related. Therefore we are NOT sisters! We were NEVER sisters. We just happened to be adopted by the same couple... And as for Jake he is my owner yes... But I don't care enough about him to stay for him... As for our friends and Ryder I could care less!" Alaska snarled, baring her teeth at the Cockapoo.

Air backed up and felt a lump forming in her throat as Jake looked at Alaska with sad eyes. "But... We're family," Air managed to choke out. "NO! WE'RE NOT! WE NEVER WERE SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Alaska yelled.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Air began to cry and then ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. Jake sighed as he looked at his Husky. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. He couldn't yell at Alaska not after everything that had happened, but he couldn't just her off the hook. "Alaska... We understand that you are depressed. That you are in a dark place... But we ARE your family and to say all those nasty things? And make Air cry? That is wrong. You know EVERYONE is worried about you... They're all in the waiting room right now. But if this is how you are going to be treating them then none of us should be here right now," Jake said, as he then headed to the door and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Alaska sat there for a moment as tears continued to stream down her face before she began to scream and kept on screaming.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone~! So there was a delay in updates because I was busy helping with my sister's wedding. She got married this past Sunday~!**

 **And now I have a wonderful brother-in-law~! So onto this chapter: Alaska isn't making much progress yet, she's still working through A lot! This is a bit of what happened in the last chapter I know, Alaska being angry and lashing out. However Anger is part of grief. I went through that stage myself last year when I lost someone very important to me.**

 **Anyways onto the story: Soon we will be moving along to Alaska's healing, but she's still got a ways to go as I said before. Also just a quick note I wanna throw in here: on the 16th I am going on vacation and I won't be returning until the 19th. But then on the 19th I am not sure, probably not until late afternoon or early evening.**

 **So expect another update from me next week, but the week of my trip I probably won't have time to write, as I will be getting ready to go.**

 **Alright that's enough from me. So read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

When Air ran back into the waiting room sobbing the pups and Ryder all looked at her with concern as the Cockapoo fell to the floor and began shaking. Shirley and the others then ran over to her. The police dog pulled her girlfriend in for a hug and rubbed her back gently. "Shhh... It's okay my love. Just let it out and when you're calmed down you can tell us what happened," Shirley said in a gently voice. Air just clung to Shirley as she continued to sob. The other pups looked at each other with frowns, wondering what the heck had happened. Ryder felt his nerves go up. He knew something bad had occurred.

A minute later they all heard footsteps and saw Jake coming back into the room as well. The man was frowning as he looked around the room, not meeting anyone's gaze. "J-Jake? What happened?" Ryder asked, as he looked at the Cockapoo for a moment, before approaching his friend. "Alaska lashed out at us... Said some really nasty things..." Jake explained. "Like what?" Ocean asked. "I'll tell you all later. Right now I think it's best if we all go back to the Lookout and get some sleep. Alaska is not wanting to see any of us right now," Jake replied. The water rescue pup nodded as she turned towards her friend who was starting to calm down in her girlfriend's arms.

"Yeah let's go pups. We can come back and see Alaska when she's ready for company," Ryder added in. Shirley licked the top of Air's head as she broke the hug. Jake had Ryder take the pups outside while he spoke with the doctor about his Husky. Once that was taken care of everyone headed back to the Lookout.

* * *

Once everyone was settled in their pup beds in the TV room the pups all fell asleep rather quickly. Jake took the sofa so he'd still be in the same room as them, while Ryder went up to his bedroom to have a much needed slumber.

* * *

When the therapist entered Alaska's room the husky growled loudly. However the therapist ignored the pup's 'warning' and took a seat in the chair next to Alaska's bed. "Alaska, my name is Sofie and I'm here to help you. All I ask of you is to talk and talk as much as you need. It's a good way to get all of your feelings out,"

For a moment the Husky did not reply, but then she turned to look at Sofie who gave her an encouraging smile. "You want me to talk?... Fine! I'll talk! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I JUST WANT TO BE ABLE TO DIE GOD DAMN IT! WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LET ME HAVE PEACE!? I WAS SO SO CLOSE TO HAVING IT! BUT THEN MY STUPID OWNER AND THAT MUTT THAT LIVES WITH US HAD TO FIND ME AND GET ME HELP!" Alaska barked, as she started yelling rather quick into her words.

Sofie was quiet for a minute, as she wrote down notes on her papers, before looking back up at Alaska. "Sweetie, you lost someone you loved, we know you feel lost right now, like there's no hope at all... But there others who love you. Your owner, Your sister, your friends. And maybe one day you can find what you had with Spark with someone else," Sofie said.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? SPARK WAS IT! HE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! NO DOG COULD EVER REPLACE HIM! AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING CRAP ABOUT MY FRIENDS, ABOUT MY OWNER, AND THAT MUTT IS NOT MY SISTER! JUST LET ME DIE! JUST LET ME DIE!" Alaska yelled, before she began to sob and fell onto her side on the bed.

The therapist called for a doctor to bring in some medicine to help calm Alaska down. While she waited for that she did her best at trying to get the Husky to take deep breaths, but nothing worked. Alaska tried biting Sofie and growled at her, baring her teeth.

After Alaska was given some medicine that not only knocked her out for a while, but also to calm her down the Husky was left alone to rest for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone~! -waves- Here we are to a very important part of the story. And backstories for the other pups yay! And Alaska gets the wake up calls she's been needing.**

 **So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days didn't go well as Alaska continued to lash out everyone who came in to see her. All of the pups tried to comfort the Husky, to get her to talk but she'd only reply by calling them names, telling them to fuck off, that she didn't care and just wanted to die.

Nothing was working with the attempts from the therapists and doctors either. What even worse was that Alaska's hospital stay was nearing it's end. The doctors recommended the rescue pup go to a hospital that centered around only mental health issues. It was a long ways away. About five hours.

But they apparently had helped a lot of patients. They could stay from a time of six months to a year to work through their issues.

Jake had spoken to Ryder about it. While both men thought it was a good idea, Jake wasn't sure how he felt about his Husky being so far away. However it would be for her own good.

Once the pups heard about this possibly they all asked if there was any other way that Alaska could stay to get help within the area. However when they found out there wasn't any other options by them, the pups broke out in tears. Air who was sitting there quietly, who was feeling so much at once, got up and left the Lookout while everyone else was still talking. The Cockapoo headed to the hospital, she had to get through to her sister. She had to.

* * *

When Air arrived at the hospital and entered Alaska's room nothing was different. The Husky was sitting there on the bed not saying a word. She was staring at the wall something the Cockapoo noticed was different from a few days ago when she tried talking to the Husky again.

"Alaska?..." Air asked quietly, as she approached the bed. The Husky turned her eyes and looked at Air with eyes lost of hope, lost of life...

"Air, I want to die,"

"W-What... No Alaska you can get better. You just need to accept the help," Air mumbled.

"NO! PLEASE JUST HELP ME FIND THE PEACE I NEED! KILL ME, AIR PLEASE KILL ME! I WANT PEACE!" Alaska yelped loudly, as she began to sob and jumped off her bed and clung onto Air.

The Cockapoo's eyes widened as she hugged and held Alaska in her arms. "You want to die that badly, huh?" Air questioned.

"Y-Yeah..." Alaska nodded.

Suddenly the Husky's eyes widened in shock when she heard a loud growl coming from Air.

"LISTEN HERE, ALASKA! I GET IT YOU LOST SPARK! YOU LOVED HIM IN A WAY NONE OF US DID, BUT WE ALSO LOST HIM! SURE WE DIDN'T LOSE HIM IN THE WAY YOU DID, BUT WE STILL LOST HIM! WE STILL CRY OVER SPARK EVERY SINGLE DAMN DAY! AND WE'VE ALL LOST LOVED ONES BEFORE, BUT NONE OF US GAVE UP!

SHIRLEY LOST HER PARENTS AFTER THEY WERE MURDERED ON A POLICE CASE THEY WERE WORKING ON! OCEAN WAS THROWN INTO AN ORPHANAGE AFTER HER OWNER GOT ARRESTED FOR ANIMAL ABUSE AND HER MOTHER WAS ABUSED TO THE POINT OF DEATH!

ROSEY SAW HER OWN HUMANS GET KILLED WHEN MURDERERS BROKE INTO THEIR HOUSE! IF IT WASN'T FOR THE POLICE ARRIVING IN TIME SHE WOULD HAVE DIED TOO!

AND GRAVEL WAS ABANDONED ON THE STREETS WHEN HE WAS JUST LEARNING TO WALK! OH! AND LET'S NOT FORGET HOW WE LOST OUR PARENTS! HOW JAKE LOST THEM! HOW THEY HAD LOST SO MUCH BECAUSE THEY WERE IN LOVE! WE'VE ALL LOST SOMEONE OR A FEW THAT WE LOVE AND WISH THEY WERE STILL HERE WITH US! BUT WE MUST KEEP MOVING FORWARD BECAUSE WE ARE STRONG! WE CAN DO THIS! YOU CAN DO THIS! SO PLEASE BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!" Air snapped loudly. As she finished her words she felt tears form in her eyes before she too broke down in a heavy sob.

"A-Air..." Alaska managed to choke out. She looked at her sister and leaned in nuzzling the Cockapoo's neck gently. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! For what I said to you! To Jake! To the others! I'm so sorry!" The Husky barked. "Please don't leave me! I love you! I love you!"

Air calmed herself down and smiled weakly at her sister who she then held tightly. "I won't leave you. None of us will, I love you too. It's okay, Alaska. You've been feeling so lost we know you didn't mean what you said," The Cockapoo replied.

"Thank you... You guys are the best," Alaska responded, as she licked Air's nose, which caused the air rescue pup to giggle in response. And for the first time since Spark's death, Alaska smiled. She smiled at Air who smiled back. Then the two continued to hold each other as they both felt calm for the first time a while. Soon the Husky spoke again. "I'll accept the help that that can give me here. Then I will continue help with the therapist visits daily. And perhaps we can invite our friends for a sleepover?"

"That sounds wonderful. I love you, Alaska," Air responded. "I love you too, Air. You are the best sister I could've ever asked for," Alaska said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone~! Short chapter this week I know, but I have been busy with other things as well, plus been a bit tired and just dealing with some stress.**

 **Anyways read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Everyone was very relieved that Alaska had finally agreed to get help. As the final days passed at the hospital Alaska listened to the doctors and talked with the therapist about everything on her mind.

Alaska sobbed a lot while talking, but knew that this was good for her.

When the Husky arrived back home she continued her therapy there, went down to the Lookout once a week, the rest of the paw patrol pups plus Ryder came over for a sleep over and things were slowly but surely calming down.

And it was a few weeks afterwards that Ryder decided that it was time to bring a medic pup into the picture. So on the day that Alaska came on down to the Lookout that week he called the pups upstairs for a meeting.

"Okay pups, after much consideration I believe it is best if we get a medic pup for the team. We are a rescue team after all and while we do have Katie, she is always busy helping other animals as well... And if she's in the middle of a surgery on a pet or something along those lines we cannot expect her to just drop everything for us. So if we have a pup on the team who can help with all of that? I think we'd all benefit," Ryder said.

The pups all glanced around at each other for a moment in silence after Alaska spoke up. "What about a new fire pup?..." The Husky questioned.

"We will have to get a new fire pup soon... But I think starting with a medic would be better... I don't want to rush anything with any of you or for you all to think I'd be replacing Spark... Because that wouldn't be it. And while I understand things are looking up, we don't need to rush our healing wounds," Ryder explained.

"That makes sense," Alaska responded, as she nodded. The other pups quickly chimed in agreeing with the ice/snow pup.

"Very well then. I will start on a call for a medic pup in a little while. Now then pups you are all free to go play," Ryder said, giving the team a smile. They team smiled back before going downstairs and heading to the TV room.

As everyone began to chat about how they were excited to be getting a new team member, Alaska wondered if this could help everyone mentally even more. A new friend to play with, a new family member. The Husky hoped that it would.

But for now all Alaska could do was wait and see.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone~! Here's a new update! So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

A few days had passed and Ryder had chosen a medic pup for the team. Within the next week all of the pups, plus Jake were at the Lookout waiting together for the new member to arrive. Ryder had gone to pick the pup up from outside of town and was due to be back anytime now.

And then a few seconds later the sound of a horn that the group's attention. They saw Ryder riding up on his ATV with a pup sitting on the back. After parking and getting off the ATV, the man smiled as he helped the pup get her stuff from the trunk.

"Everyone, this is Miya," Ryder said, coming up to the team with a female tan colored Chihuahua with light purple eyes.

"Hi everyone! It's great to meet you!" Miya barked, waving a paw.

"It's great to meet you as well!" Jake responded, as the pups came up to introduce themselves. Then Miya met each of the pup's and then was shown the Lookout and was told she'd be sleeping in the living room while her pup-house/vehicle was being worked on.

Miya was shown to be very friendly and playful. At dinner time she got her collar from Ryder which was a dark blue collar with a light blue pup-tag that had a Red Cross logo.

"So what got you interested in being a medic?" Ocean asked that evening.

"My mother was a nurse and I guess the love of medical work runs in the family. My dad was so proud when I got the job here," Miya responded. "That's wonderful that you were able to follow your dreams," Ocean replied.

"Yes! I'm very happy to be here," Miya nodded. "Well we're certainly happy to have you here," Rosey added in.

"Thanks!" Miya barked happily.

* * *

As the weeks went by and Miya had fit in just fine with the PAW Patrol. She had gotten her pup-house/vehicle. Her vehicle was a white and red ambulance with a red cross on each side. Her pup-house was colored red and was very comfy for the pup.

It was now getting to early winter and Ryder knew soon a new fire pup would have to join them soon. For sure a enough time had passed by now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Longest chapter in like what almost two weeks? I'm updating early because I was very excited for this last arc in the story to be started. I have been excited about this part for a long time, so I'm happy it's finally starting! I had more fun with chapter than I did the other two chapters before this. Also we finally get some Alaska and Shirley talking about the Husky's feelings. Something I also wanted to do.**

 **So read, review and enjoy~! There might be more updates this week for this story since I'm really excited about this last part~!**

* * *

When Ryder called all the pups upstairs one day when Alaska was there he told them he had found another fire pup and that he'd bar arriving late that night. Ryder had asked Air and Alaska if they'd feel okay spending the night since he wouldn't be back until late with the new member.

They both said yes and then they called Jake to explain why they wouldn't be home that night. After that Ryder made the pups an early dinner and then pup left overs in the fridge for them to heat up later if they got hungry.

"Be safe Ryder!" Shirley barked as she and the others hugged the man. "I will! And if any of you are tired feel free to go to sleep. I can wake you when I'm back home," Ryder replied.

The pups nodded and then watched as Ryder got into his ATV and took off towards the bridge.

* * *

For the rest of the evening the pups played games. Truth or Dare, Hide and Seek, Go Fish. Then they finished the night off with some movies. Alaska had fallen asleep after the ending credits of the last movie. Air smiled at her sister as she licked the Husky's forehead.

The rest of the PAW Patrol went outside to gaze at the stars on the hill in their yard while Alaska slept peacefully in the living room. However a certain pup couldn't help but want to go back inside to see if the ice/snow pup would be okay when she awoke. Shirley explained to Air that she'd like to keep an eye on Alaska due to the new fire pup arriving that night.

Air wanted to go inside with her girlfriend, but Shirley then told her how she'd like to go keep an eye on Alaska by herself. She wanted the Husky to know just how much she meant to her.

Air smiled at this and nodded. Then Shirley went back inside and sat down on a pillow a little bit away from the one Alaska was sleeping on.

Soon enough though, Alaska awoke and looked around to see Shirley laying on one of the pillows. The police dog sensing her friend have woken up turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, Shirley," Alaska said.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Shirley asked, as she got up from her pillow and went to sit next to the Husky. "I'm okay... I'm just... not sure how I will feel about this new pup... I'm sure he'll be great at his job and all... But... But what if every time I talk to him or see him I just start thinking about Spark all the time?" Alaska questioned. "I know I'll always love Spark and that I've gotten better mentally. I'm just scared..."

Shirley brought Alaska in for a warm loving hug and nuzzled her gently, as Alaska hugged back. "It will be okay, Alaska. We're all here for you and I want you to know something. As close as we are I haven't really told you just how much you mean to me. You are like the sister I've never had. And if all goes well like Air and I hope one day you'll be my sister-in-law," Shirley replied.

"Thank you, Shirley. I love you," Alaska said, smiling at the police pup. "I love you too," Shirley responded. The two pups hugged each other a little longer before hearing the horn of Ryder's ATV. Shirley got to her paws and looked at Alaska with an encouraging smile. "I'll be out there in a moment. Go on ahead," Alaska said.

Shirley nodded and then headed outside. Then the Husky took some deep breaths before heading outside of the Lookout, where she saw the new fire pup. He was an all black furred mixed-breed dog with point ears, a long bushy tail and orange colored eyes.

Alaska took one more deep breath before making her way towards the new pup who was currently talking with Air. When he saw Air look from behind him, the fire pup turned around and smiled at the Husky. "Hello there. It's nice to meet you! My name is Blaze," The pup said, as he put out his left front paw for a shake. "I'm Alaska. It's nice to meet you as well," The Husky responded, taking Blaze's paw in her's and shook it as the two smiled at each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another update~! Updating two days in a row! Yay~! So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Alaska was shocked that she didn't find herself thinking about Spark at all when she talked with Blaze. The fire pup had gained his pup-house/vehicle,

collar with his pup-tag. His collar was dark red and his tag had an orange background with a logo of water hose and one flame of fire. Winter had just begun and Alaska was back to working at the Lookout. It was nice to be back at the Lookout everyday and see her friends. She had become close with Miya. The two would often talk about the things they shared interests with and played together a lot.

and Alaska was back to working. It was nice to be back at the Lookout everyday and see her friends. She had become close with Miya. The two would often talk about the things they shared interests with and played together a lot.

Miya had become another one of Alaska's best friends. However with Blaze it was something different. He talked to the Husky, but their conversation were always brief and then the fire pup would go hang out with Gravel. They had become very close since Blaze's arrival.

However every time Alaska saw Blaze she'd look at him for a few moments and then break away from the sight of the fire pup, wondering why she was finding herself looking at him that long and would feel giddy as well.

One time Alaska spoke with Jake and Air at dinner concerned about what she was feeling and if it was only because Blaze was a fire pup like Spark had been. Her family encouraged her to spend some one on one time with Blaze so she'd figure out her feelings. Alaska agreed and the next morning the Husky found herself approaching the mixed-breed as soon as she could when she got the Lookout with Air.

"Hi, Blaze," Alaska said, as she stood before the fire pup. "Hi there, Alaska! How are you today?" Blaze asked, giving the Husky a smile. "I'm doing well! I was wondering since we haven't really gotten a chance to get to know each other would you like to hang out today? Just the two of us?" Alaska responded.

"I'd love to!" Blaze barked. "Great! So what would you like to do first?" Alaska replied in question. "How about a walk through town and then stopping to eat lunch?" Blaze suggested.

"Sounds great! Let's just let the others know and then we can be off!" Alaska responded.

After the two pups told the others about their plans for the day Blaze and Alaska made their way into town, talking the whole way there. Blaze told Alaska about how he grew up on the streets alone until he was caught by a dog catcher and brought to the pound. A fireman had adopted him and it was then that Blaze trained to be a fire dog. He had planned to work at the fire station along side his owner the their team forever, but one day when they were called in to help with a house fire.

Blaze was told to help put the fire out outside while his owner and some of the other humans to get the family to out safe. There was a married couple with three kids. But the humans never came back... The fire burned Blaze's owner and the other humans alive, along with the family. Which left all of the fire dogs on the team grieving for their owners.

Blaze was went back to the pound along with the other pups and dogs. The dogs being adults weren't adopted in time and sadly were put down. The other pups were adopted before Blaze leaving him to wonder if he'd ever see the outside world again. Then Ryder request for him to join the PAW Patrol happened and he happily accepted.

Alaska then told Blaze about her story with Spark and her mothers. The two both began to find a connection over losing loved ones. They both nuzzled each other in comfort when they sensed the other getting tense or stressed from talking about such a touchy subject.

When lunch time rolled around the two went to and sat down after ordering dog biscuits, burgers and fries, and glasses of water. "We really do have a lot more in common than I thought we would," Alaska said, sitting across from Blaze. "Truth is I knew how much we shared in common about losing loved ones... I heard about you and your sister's mothers and Spark... I just never wanted to bring it up to you. I know you have just been finding yourself again," Blaze replied.

"Yeah it's been tough, but I'm doing better and I'm glad I am. So other than personal loss why don't we find out what else we have in common?" Alaska responded. Blaze smiled at the Husky and nodded before talking about the shows and movies he enjoyed. Alaska found herself sharing love for a lot of the same entertainment. The one thing that made Alaska's heart flutter the most was when Blaze told her that Balto as his favourite movie. The husky quickly replied explaining how it was her's and Air's favourite as well since they had grown up the snowy mountains.

As the two pups ate their lunch they ended up sharing many laughs and once they left the two pups headed back to the Lookout side by side, smiling and talking all the way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we are~! the final chapter of Ashes! Thanks so everyone who reviewed and I'm so glad a lot of you enjoyed this! Just a note: the pups will be teens in the next story~!**

 **So enjoy the last chapter of Ashes~!**

* * *

Alaska understood after spending most of the day with Blaze that she liked Blaze for himself and not because he was a dog who reminded her of Spark. The husky almost panicked however, at the idea that she could fall in love again.

And ever since Alaska had hung out with Blaze one on one the two would end up having long conversations at the Lookout and playing together. A few weeks passed and Alaska knew for sure she was smitten with the mixed-breed.

Then one day during the late winter Blaze approached the Husky to talk. "Hey, Alaska?" Blaze asked, as the Husky looked up from the food bowl she had been eating out of. "Yes?" Alaska questioned, as she finished her food.

"I was wondering... Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" The mixed breed asked nervously. Alaska's eyes widened at this as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "I-I... I uh..." Alaska managed to choke out, not really sure what to do.

"Listen, I know after losing Spark you're afraid to love someone like that again... But you still have so much life left to live and I like you a lot... I think I'm already in love with you," Blaze replied.

"I-I think I'm in love with you too," Alaska responded, smiling at the fire pup. "So is it a date?" Blaze asked, as he held his paw out to the Husky. "Yeah it's a date," Alaska nodded, taking Blaze's paw in her's while grinning and blushing.

That night Blaze met Alaska outside of a fancy restaurant in Adventure Bay. He wore a black and orange tux. Alaska arrived wearing a light blue dress with blue gems on the collar.

"You look lovely," Blaze said, looking at the dog before him. "You look very nice as well," Alaska responded. The fire pup smiled and then opened the door to the restaurant for Alaska who thanked him and then the two went inside and got a table. They sat down and looked at the menus seeing what they wanted to order. The two ended up ordering a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs to share and glasses of water.

While waiting for their food Blaze and Alaska gave each other smiles and made small talk due to being nervous. However when dinner arrived the two happily dug in. They both had noodles and meatballs to each side of the plate, so they'd each have their own share. However the two pups managed to the grab the same noodle at different ends and as they went to eat it, they felt their lips meet. Alaska and Blaze's eyes widened in shock for a moment, before smiling as they broke the kiss. Alaska licked the mixed-breed's cheek who nuzzled her back lovingly.

Alaska sighed in content as she laid her head on Blaze's shoulder who in response laid his head on her's.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Blaze asked. "Yes," Alaska responded, as she nuzzled the fire pup.

* * *

A few months later Alaska felt her heart pounding in fear. "No... No. Not again! Please! Not again!" Alaska yelped, pacing around the waiting room at Katie's. "

It's gonna be okay, Alaska. If anyone can do this it's Miya! She has trained for her since she was little!" Air barked. "What if something goes wrong!?" Alaska howled in panic, as she continued to pace. Katie was currently helping another pet in another room. But ever since Miya joined Katie gave the medic pup her own work room.

"Alaska come here..." Jake said slowly, opening his arms for the Husky. Alaska walked to her owner and let him hug her close. "Listen, we have to trust that Blaze will hold out and that Miya can help him. Do you trust them?" Jake said.

"I do..." Alaska nodded. "Then just wait because when Miya comes out it will be good news," Jake said.

Soon enough Miya came out in her EMT uniform with a smile on her muzzle. "Blaze is going to be fine. I gave him some stitches for his wounds and he can breathe just fine now," Miya said. "He can come home tomorrow,"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Alaska cried out, as she ran up to the medic and hugged her tightly. Miya grinned and hugged her back. "You're welcome. You go on and see him first. He should be waking up soon," Miya barked.

Nodding, Alaska dashed into the room and saw Blaze's eyes opening. "Whoa... How long was I out for?" The mixed-breed asked, looking at the Husky. "A while... I'm just glad you're alright. I was so scared I was going to lose you," Alaska responded, as she walked over to the hospital bed and nuzzled her boyfriend. "Hey there's nothing I can't deal with," Blaze smirked.

"I'm so glad," Alaska replied, nuzzling Blaze. "It's just... it was a house fire... So when I heard you were taken here... I thought the worst... Just like what happened with Spark..."

"It's alright. I'm here. I'm here," Blaze responded, as he nuzzled his girlfriend gently.

"I love you Blaze," Alaska said.

"I love you too," Blaze responded. "Always and forever."


End file.
